Zara's appendix
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Zara gets appendicitis
1. Chapter 1

~ I do not own Jurassic World or any of the characters ~

Zara was never late and Claire was getting nervous...

"Vivian, have you seen Zara? " Claire asked, worry obvious in her voice. "I've looked everywhere for her. " she added. Vivian looked concerned. "No, I haven't. Want me to call her?" Claire nodded. Vivian called and got no answer. Claire got more worried. "I'll check her apartment. " she said as she grabbed her keys and left. She used the spare key Zara had given her and let herself in. She found Zara curled up in the bathroom floor, clutching her side. "Zara, what's wrong?!" she asked as she ran over to her. "I'm sorry I'm late.. I'm sick... I was gonna call you and tell you but I couldn't stop throwing up..." Zara said with a groan. Claire rubbed her back and said "Honey, don't apologize, you can't help it. Now where does it hurt?" Zara gestured to her lower right side, and Claire felt the color drain from her face. "Zara, I think it may be your appendix..." she said as gently as possible. Zara started crying harder and said "No... no, no, no this can't be happening!" Claire rubbed her arm. "Shh, honey, it's ok. I know you've always hated the thought of having surgery, but it might need to be done. Now I'm taking you to the hospital. " Claire said as she helped Zara sit up. The dark haired woman immediately collapsed into her. Claire held her like that for a few minutes, giving her time to stop crying, all the while gently rubbing her side. "Ok, let's go. I need to get you to the E.R. " Claire said as she helped Zara to her feet. She supported her a bit with her arm and lead her to the door. Before they left she grabbed a small trashcan, just in case... She helped her into the car, and got in her own seat and said "Listen Zar, everything is gonna be ok."


	2. Hospital

Claire had been trying to comfort Zara in the E.R waiting area for 15 minutes, but she was still crying... so she just decided to hold her. She pulled her on to her lap and held her against her chest. Just then the doctor called them back. Claire was so annoyed ; she had just gotten Zara comfortable! She urged her to get off her lap, which made her start crying again... Claire sighed and helped her up. Zara collapsed into Claire and cried in pain. She lifted her up, bridal style and carried her to the exam table. She laid her down gently and rubbed her side. "So you think she has appendicitis?" the doctor asked, bluntly. Claire nodded, barely taking her attention off of her crying assistant. "Ma'am, I need your full attention ." the doctor said in an annoyed tone. Claire rolled her eyes; she did not like this guy. "I'm just trying to comfort her, do you mind?" she snapped back. Zara was holding on to Claire's arm, and she felt like that wasn't making her secure enough. So she laid beside her and let her snuggle up to her; this settled her immediately. "Now what do you want to ask me?" Claire asked. "When did the pain start?" the doctor asked. "This morning. " Claire replied. Claire was broken from the conversation by Zara retching. She grabbed a large hand towel out of her bag, folded it up and held it under Zara's mouth. She whispered comforting words to her, occasionally patting her back until she finished throwing up. She then placed the towel in a Grocery bag and put it back in the bag. She pulled her assistant into a soothing hug and rubbed her back until her stomach settled. Zara cried quietly into Claire's chest while the doctor finished questioning her. Finally he came to a conclusion. " She's gonna have to have her appendix removed. " That thought made Zara's stomach do flips; she pulled herself closer to Claire and cried. "I know,I know... it's for the best sweetheart. It has to be done." Claire said in a loving tone. Before she could get another word out, Zara completely lost what little grip on herself she had and threw up on Claire. The older woman awkwardly patted Zara's back and tried not to sounds disgusted as she said, "Are you ok, honey?" Zara responded by bawling. The doctor walked into the room , bluntly handed Claire a change of clothes, and said "Yep, saw that coming. " Claire went in the bathroom and changed her clothes. Then returned to the room and held Zara again. "We need to prep her for surgery. " a nurse said as she entered the room. Zara looked up and Claire, fear obvious in her eyes. Claire hugged her and said "Everything is gonna be fine... you'll just sleep thrthrough the whole thing and when you wake up you'll feel alot better. And I'll be right here. ok?" Zara nodded and buried her face in Claire's chest. "I love you... " she said tearfully. "I love you too."


	3. After Surgery Sickness

Claire was sitting beside Zara's bed, waiting for her to wake up. The only sound she heard at the moment was Zara's gentle breathing. Finally, she heard a small whimper from beside her. She looked up from her magazine and saw Zara's eyes flutter open. "Hey sweetie. " Claire said gently as she patted her friend's arm. Zara rubbed her eyes and looked at Claire sleepily. "Hey... I'm tired.." Claire giggled and said "I bet you are. You're gonna need alot of rest for the next few days." Zara nodded and held Claire's arm. "How are you feeling?" the redhead asked. "Much better... " Zara said, her eyes started to close again. "Tired?" Claire asked. The younger woman nodded and tightened her grip on Claire's arm. Claire wished desperately she could hold her, but she knew she couldn't at the moment. So she settled for stroking her forehead until she fell asleep. Just then a nurse entered the room. Claire shushed her and gestured to a sleeping Zara. "She woke up a few minutes ago, but she was tired so she fell asleep. " Claire whispered. "Ok, that's fine. And also, I'm gonna warn you she may get a bit sick from the anesthesia. " Claire looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, she may get nauseous, or possibly throw up." the nurse replied. "Oh, ok. " Claire said nervously. "I can bring you a bucket if you'd like. " the nurse said. Claire nodded. "Yes, that'd be good. " With that she left the room. Claire stared at her sleeping assistant, worried that she'd wake up sick. The nurse returned, handed Claire the bucket, then left. Claire sat it down beside the bed where she could grab it quickly. Zara started to wake up again, this time she seemed upset. "Claire... I don't feel very well... " Claire cringed at her fears becoming reality. "Are you nauseous?" she asked. Zara nodded. "How did you know?" "The nurse told me the anesthesia might upset your stomach. " Zara whimpered and grabbed Claire's arm again. "It's ok, baby. Just tell me if you need to throw up, ok?" Zara nodded, pulling Claire closer to her. "Claire... hold me, I'm scared. " Claire sighed, and sat the bucket on the table beside the bed. Then crawled in behind Zara, allowing her to lean back on her. "How's this?" she asked. Zara relaxed and said "It's amazing. Thank you. " Claire smiled and rubbed her friend's arm. "My stomach hurts. " Zara whined. Claire gently placed her hands on Zara's stomach, hoping the warmth would help. It didn't. As Claire was trying to get Zara in a more comfortable position, she clapped both hands over her mouth and let out a panicked whine. Claire grabbed the bucket and held it in front of Zara. She threw up almost immediately. Claire tried to help her by patting her back ,she figured this would be hard on her stomach after the surgery. Once she finished, she cried and leaned into Claire for comfort. Claire placed the bucket back on the table and held Zara against her chest, rubbing her back in the way that always made her feel better. The doctor then entered the room to check on the sick girl. "Did she throw up?" he asked bluntly, looking at Zara's chart. "Yes." Claire replied. "That's normal. I'll clean the bucket just calm her down before she makes herself do it again. " he said in an annoyed tone. Claire rolled her eyes at the doctor then turned her attention back to Zara. "It's ok baby, calm down." Zara wasn't having it. She was too exhausted, nauseous and overall unhappy to calm down. Claire saw her lips turn pale again. "Oh crap. " she thought to herself as she desperately tried to find some kind of container. Badly enough for Claire... her only option was her hands. Well it was either that or the bed. And she knew Zara couldn't stand long enough for them to change the sheets, plus she had things hooked up to her. And Claire definitely couldn't lift her for that long. She made her decision at the perfect time. "Eww... why did I do this?" Claire thought to herself as she tried not to gag. Just then a nurse returned with the bucket as the doctor was busy. "Oh my... sorry about that miss Dearing. You're not squeamish are you?" Claire shook her head, even though she actually fely like puking. She held the bucket for Claire to empty her hands. "Go get washed up, dear. I've got her." Claire smiled gratefully and went to get cleaned up. When she rereturned, Zara was crying for her. She hugged her and rubbed her back. "Are you two related?" the nurse asked, amazed by Zara's attachment to Claire. "No, not biologically. But I did pretty much raise her. Her parents were abusive. " "Oh, poor thing. I've seen her with you and it's so sweet. When we were putting her under she cried for you. It broke my heart. " "Aww... poor baby. During her rough childhood she developed some separation anxiety from me." Claire replied Sadly. The nurse smiled and said "She certainly loves you. " "I love her too. " The nurse laughed. "You really must if you are willing to catch her vomit by hand. " Claire laughed and said "That wasn't the first time that's happened. " The nurse laughed and said "Well, I better go. Take good care of your baby." Claire smiled and said "I will. " 


End file.
